1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hearing device, in particular a hearing aid, with a sound output device for acoustic supply to the ear of a user. The present invention concerns a method for determination of a room acoustic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The surroundings (environment) in which a hearing-impaired happens to be located frequently have an important influence on the usage of hearing devices. For example, a hearing device user can benefit more from specific signal processing algorithms in a reverberant room than in a very small room. The problem is to select the best-suited signal processing for a specific room acoustic.
One way this problem has been addressed, the extent possible, is by the usage of classifiers. Only the acoustic situation (for example, music or speech in interfering noise) is evaluated. The room acoustic as such is not taken into account, but there is a fundamental difference between music heard in a small room and in a large hall.
A hearing device with adaptation of microphones with a phase compensation circuit is known from DE 699 08 662 T2. The phase compensation is based on test sound that is generated in a spatially-defined test sound source.
Moreover, DE 101 38 949 A1 describes a method and an acoustic system for influencing surround sound. A test signal with a known frequency curve can be acquired with a measurement microphone at various positions in the direct acoustic exposure field.